


Consummated Desire

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Open Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex educates and enjoys his General, just as much as Anakin falls further into his Captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyconrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brought Together, At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417791) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Sometimes your beta has wonderful ideas on sequels. This happened because of that.

Anakin had left just the towel wrapped around his hips rather than grab an outer robe as post-shower clothing like he usually would, mostly because the light in Rex's eyes (intent and interested, focused) hadn't changed in the time they were eating, or when he'd stepped out and let Rex duck into the shower that was far too cramped for more than one body. Force, there were moments it was too cramped for just him. He worked on convincing his hair to dry out with another towel, giving his moments of nerves a quick kick right out of his brain. They'd already said what was important, what came next -- well, it wasn't as though he was as clueless as he'd been with Padmé... 

And he wanted it, wanted to... kriff, more than wanted, needed. 

Rex came out after a few minutes, having already rubbed his close-cropped hair mostly dry, also wearing just a towel. His eyes took in Anakin with almost feral hunger, sweeping over that tightly corded body, knowing how powerful it was. He licked his lips once, wetting them, then strode over to his Jedi, intent on picking up where they'd left off in the ward room.

Anakin felt, very faintly, like he was being hunted, the thought disconcerting as Rex moved, crossing the room with long strides that were so absolutely certain. The feel of Rex in the Force was all focus and intent want -- desire focused so solidly on him that it in and of itself was a little intoxicating -- and then there was the shine in his dark eyes. Anakin reached out for him as he came into easy arm's-reach. None of the _vod'e_ were all that modest, and with everything they got into, it wasn't the first time he'd seen quite a bit of Rex's skin... but that was nothing like this, nothing like being able to touch him, to feel the solid warmth of him.

Rex gave his little half-smile at being touched, then continued into Anakin's space, hungry to have another kiss, to taste Anakin, even as he reminded himself that Anakin had said he didn't really know this side of things. For Rex, who had known his brothers as partners in bed long before he saw a woman remotely compatible, that was puzzling. For now, though, he could kiss, slide his own hands up along Anakin's back to hold him close.

So hungry. Anakin could feel it, feel all of the want Rex had had building up in him, and it was so, so easy to kiss him, to press back a little into the powerful hands on his skin and forward against the solid planes of Rex's body -- all angular, so different, and the angle of his jaw was different, too, with how much taller than Padmé was. So very different, but nothing but good, nothing but right, the senses he relied on more than sight or sound telling him quietly 'yes', and it was easy to kiss him, to let Rex have his mouth, show him what he liked in this. He learned fast, after all, always had.

There was something so sensual about a new lover, and this one… a man he'd admired and desired almost from the first… was more so for the unfamiliarity of the taller, leaner body. Rex quested inside Anakin's mouth, memorizing the taste of his Jedi, while he moved his hands slowly along the back, fingertips tracing out the lines slowly.

Was it just that no one had braved the man's protective walls that meant he'd never been seduced by a man? Rex pulled back from the kiss, eyes searching Anakin's face to confirm that this was, in fact, as desired as Rex hoped it was.

"You're still certain?"

Anakin blinked for a moment at the question, at the flicker of half-unease he sensed more than saw, and then the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Rex's body, shaking his head slightly. "Rex... who started this? I knew exactly what I was doing when I started asking. Yes, I'm sure -- if you are." 

He would _not_ have anything happen, no matter how much he wanted, needed, this man to hold onto, to shelter with against the sandstorm that was this war, if Rex didn't come into it _entirely_ kriffing willing and eager. 

"Never been more sure of anything outside of my name, Anakin," Rex said in a low rumble of reassurance. "Just having trouble understanding why me, if you've never… with a man, anyway. Because you are entirely too beautiful to have not gotten noticed that way." He punctuated his words with a hand moving from the back to Anakin's ribs before sliding down over the towel-clad hip.

Anakin relaxed at the response, Rex's tone known and familiar and entirely trusted, before his head shook slightly, heat trying to come up along his cheeks at the 'entirely too beautiful'. Padmé murmured that, sometimes, but he didn't really consider his looks anything exceptional. The hand stroking on his skin was more worth paying attention to than the words, but the 'why me' -- that part he needed to answer. " _Because_ you're you, Rex. You've become my closest friend, besides being my backup and alter-ego and the best source of advice I've got. Because you, I know I can trust." 

Rex listened to that, letting it settle into his skin, so that he didn't worry so much over maybe having pushed his Jedi too far on the wrong path. "I get that," he acknowledged. "Just can't believe you've never explored this." He moved in a bit more, but instead of going for Anakin's mouth, he brought his lips to Anakin's shoulder, licking and worrying at a small point over the collarbone to learn where his Jedi's threshold for such things might be. He swirled his tongue on the skin, then sucked a little, before licking again.

"There'd have had to b-be," he managed to get the word out evenly the second time, but oh, Rex's mouth on his skin was distracting, especially that suction -- short of marking-strength, but not by much (the thought of Rex leaving marks on him was enough to make his knees try going weak) -- and the twist of his tongue, "someone I th-ought worth the effort...? I didn't -- I never expected you." 

Rex hummed at that, before he scraped his teeth, ever so lightly, along the skin and pulled back to see the effect on his lover's face. "I plan on making it very worth your effort," he told Anakin in a husky voice.

That tone slammed along his nerves almost more than the drag of teeth he'd tried to follow, his left hand clinging tighter to Rex's shoulder, his right still latched below the line of Rex's towel, just above his hip, metal kept from the skin as he sucked a quick breath, tongue flicking over lips trying to go dry -- no matter how many times that happened, he always thought it was a ridiculous response. "No doubt there," he managed to say it without his voice misbehaving, at least. 

"Do you want to move to the bed now, or something else, Anakin?" Rex asked as everything he could hear and see told him Anakin did want this completely. "Because I think I'd love to get these towels out of our way and really start taking care of you." He didn't mean to use the deeper, huskier tone, but his entire body was thrumming with desire to touch and taste all of his Jedi.

That pitch of Rex's voice ought to be registered as a weapon, Anakin decided as it and the surge of want in his presence worked together to try turning his knees to gelatin instead of useful, and it took a second of swallowing against want and ruthless self-control to answer, "Definitely, _definitely_ bed, Rex, _kriff_ \-- " 

"Planning on that," Rex teased him slyly, before letting go just enough to guide Anakin over to the bed, casually dropping his towel on the corner of the bed for later use. Before his Jedi could get on the bed, he reached out and untucked the other towel, putting it to the other side of the bed. If the night played out well, they'd need both later.

Rex moved them almost lazily, while he was laughing at the sly comment, and stripped the towel off so easily, calmly, that it was impossible to think of nerves even when his towel joined Rex's scattered on the bed. 

Rex took a long moment to actually appreciate the fullness of this new lover, head to toe, looking at the paler skin, the lines, all the ways Anakin fit into a perfectly shaped man without being as familiar as most of Rex's lovers had been. 

"Lie down, on your back, in the middle of the bed," he suggested, eyes coming back to Anakin's. 

He'd been looking at Rex since he came out of the shower, unable to look anywhere else, and still seeing him fully nude was different. Those words carried half an edge of command, but it _was_ a suggestion, a way for him to let Rex do exactly what he'd asked him to, and besides... not really anything new. He grinned, agreeing, and moved to do just that -- as soon as he stripped blanket and sheet down to the side and back of it with a flick of the Force, anyway. His right hand was closest to Rex now, his left against the wall, and he reached up for him with it, watching his eyes as the metal settled to skin. 

Rex shivered as he felt metal on his skin, but there was a moan in his throat at it too. It was a reminder of the dangers this man had survived, an edge of a different kind of strength that made Rex harder than he'd already gotten, just from being so close to fulfilling his desires to fully take care of his Jedi.

"Anything you don't like, tell me. I'll stop," he promised Anakin, eyes locked on his, as he settled along that longer body on his side. "Anything you think you want, just say so." He then rested his own free hand on Anakin's chest, leaning in to start another hungry kiss.

Rex hadn't flinched away, had shivered but pressed into it, and the desire that was so strong in the Force it was almost a taste surged again. Tension Anakin hadn't even vaguely known was there eased, and then Rex was on the bed with him, stretched out along his side and braced up over him. Hand on his skin, Rex's dark eyes promising safety as much or more than the words, and Anakin smiled at him in the moment before Rex's mouth sealed over his, hungry and intent. Anakin kissed him back, his left hand finding Rex's side to hold on again as it felt like Rex was half trying to devour his mouth... 

All that angular muscle pressed to his body again, taut and supple under his hand, that was different -- far more different was the weight of Rex's length against his thigh, the hot stiff pressure utterly unlike the wet heat of his wife's tendency to settle astride one of his thighs while she drove him half out of his mind... Different, but no less good, and very much a proof that Rex was enjoying this as much as Anakin wanted him to.

Rex's hand began to move over the taut skin of Anakin's chest, fingertips marking out the ridges of bone and muscle, lingering in the few scars his touch picked up, while the kiss moved from mouth to jaw and throat. When his roving touch found Anakin's nipple, it stayed there, rubbing and then tweaking at it, judging the effects that had on his lover. For some lovers, it had been a hot zone, but others had been indifferent, and Rex wanted to know which it was for this one.

The way Anakin moved and the small sounds of his breathing catching were keeping Rex on the edge of deep desire, the kind that felt so good it almost hurt.

Rex's mouth slid off his and down his jaw, still so intent and focused that Anakin tipped his head back for it, giving up his throat to Rex's want before he had anything like thought about it, his upper body shifting into every move of Rex's steady hand. His left hand kept sliding on Rex's shoulder and down the sharply defined curves of trapezius and deltoid and bicep. Back and forth between them, fascinated by the blatant power there -- and then there was that rub and twist of a nipple and a familiar flash of heat slammed from Rex's touch straight down his spine, making his body move and his breath shake, noise with it he didn't really bother to notice. He could have mastered the reaction, not let it get to him as much as it did... but why? 

A throaty rumble greeted Anakin's reaction, and Rex placed a light bite… not hard enough to bruise… along that pale throat before sliding a bit lower. Keeping his fingers on the one nipple, he let his lips find the other, using tongue and teeth to gently stimulate it as well. He wanted to hear more, wanted to make Anakin react with his entire body, to his desires for him.

Anakin heard that noise and it had him twisting a little, trying to get more in contact with Rex's body than he already was -- and then Rex's mouth was on his chest, all intensity, and he made a low, quiet whine he didn't try to keep back as he grabbed on tighter. He caught Rex's delighted satisfaction, realized that what he was after at the moment were those responses... and decided he wanted to give them, to give anything that would make this as good for Rex as he seemed so determined to provide. 

Rex drew back after several long moments, and lightly blew air over the wet nipple, eyes gazing up Anakin's chest to watch his face at the new sensation. His hand had stilled on the other nipple, two fingers just lightly holding it captive, as he did. As much as every noise and move was going straight to his cock, he couldn't help but go slow in his discovery of Anakin's body.

It was either completely wrong or complete right to break the quiet between them with words, and he murmured a quiet, "Rex, more?" as soon as his shudders at that temperature-shift stopped running through him. There was something almost painfully erotic in the way Rex watched for his responses, the way he obviously meant to draw this out.

"Plenty more, _mesh'la_ ," Rex told him, before he began his journey of tasting again, with a gentle kiss over the nipple, swirling his tongue at the edge of the slightly darker skin of the areola. He slid a little further down the bed, keeping his cock against Anakin's leg still, needing at least that much sensation to ground him while he mapped out Anakin's ribs and abs, eyes often looking up the body to see what Anakin's face looked like. 

The Mando'a wasn't immediately familiar, but the translation was high in Rex's thoughts, and Anakin half-shook his head again -- 'beautiful', really? -- before what Rex was doing, the confident and near-reverent skill in callused, broad hands, the sure heat of his mouth started stealing his reason away. Familiar event, Padmé loved to see how much she got to him, but -- so different. He knew he was starting to sweat a little, knew he was making more noise, and his hands, both of them, were sliding all over Rex's skin, neck and shoulders and down his back... 

"You taste good," Rex said in a low voice, about the time he reached the jut of a hip. "Torn between just touching you and bringing you over that way, or wrapping my mouth around your cock and tasting you more fully." He then gave a lazy smile. "Which do you want more, _cyare_? Which gives you more pleasure for the first explosion in a night?"

Definitely, _definitely_ right about that voice, Anakin decided, his eyes having come open again as Rex's words started registering... which meant he was looking right at him when that smile -- actually a full smile, not just the corner of his mouth turning up -- showed on lips made a little fuller, a little darker, by what he'd been doing. Anakin's entire body jerked in response, his left hand lifting from skin to pet his fingertips over the changed curve of his cheek. He was shaky with want, with need, but Rex smiling at him, lazy and playful and honestly relaxed (though how he could be, with the sheer amount of desire running in him, Anakin didn't know) had so much more of his attention than his own cock did. But he'd asked, which meant the answer mattered, and he dragged at his thoughts, trying to order them. 'First in a night?' sort of assumed he ever got more than a few stolen hours with the woman he loved.. "Stars, Rex... touch me, please..."

"I'll be glad to," Rex said as he moved to kneel up, straddling one of Anakin's thighs. He leaned up over his lover, pausing only to claim a slow, languorous kiss that was far more gentle this time. His hand slid under the pillow, drawing out a small bottle he'd placed there during Anakin's shower. Watching Anakin more than his own motions, Rex poured a small amount of the lubricant into the palm of his hand, then worked it over the skin with his thumb. 

Once he had his hand slick, then he brought it down around Anakin's cock, just wrapping his hand there and waiting for Anakin to give a sign that this hadn't crossed a hidden line.

Stunning, so damned _stunning_. Anakin's mouth went dry all over again as Rex moved, languid and as in-control as Anakin felt out of it, all of that incredible body on display... He whined into the kiss, his hands sliding back down Rex's body, far as he could easily reach, and when Rex pulled back out of it he chased him up for a moment. When had something gotten stashed in his bed? The thought was only a moment's irrelevance, with Rex's eyes fixed on him, hand busy with a bottle -- ah. That was what he'd been after -- and then --

That felt nothing like his own hand, or Padmé's slim, strong grip, and he whined want as his hips pushed up into the gentle hold of a hand he knew the dangers of so, so well. 

"Easy, _cyare_." Rex began stroking, a slow, gentle motion with a twist, his thumb gliding over the tip of Anakin's cock on the upward stroke. "So beautiful, your sounds, the way your face shows what you feel." He made himself stay still, not rock against that thigh so firmly under his own cock, wanting this to be completely about his Jedi right now. Later, later he could lay his lover out under him and press against sweat-slick skin for his own pleasure.

Rex touched him like they had forever, like there was no need in the galaxy to rush, like there was nothing but this -- and Anakin let himself believe it for the moment, let the soft, quiet murmurs of Rex's voice draw out a shake of his head and a low half-laugh. He'd been chided so long about showing too much... but Rex liked it, wanted it, wanted every response he would give him. That -- that he could do, wanted to, and he had no idea how Rex was keeping himself so still. He wasn't sure he would, considering, but it. It was incredible to watch.

He, on the other hand, was shifting with every slide of Rex's hand, pushing up into the hand around his length, hands clinging down his chest and free arm, when he thought to tighten his thigh under Rex's weight, under his cock, trying to give back. 

Rex groaned at that added sensation, then shook his head. "No, not yet… let me take care of you, _mesh'la jetii_ ," he said with a deep rumble. "I want to feel you explode for my touch, so I can have my real taste of you before I have pleasure like that, Anakin." He added a little more pressure, speeding up the rhythm and putting more twist in the wrist motion.

Something about that seemed profoundly unfair, but he let his leg relax and then Rex had a harder hold on him, faster and -- nothing like rough, still so gentle, just... more, and he heard himself saying Rex's name again, and again, as the want beating like his heart between them became more and more wild. 

Shift, deep in his nerves and his cock and his chest all at once, warning that what Rex wanted was bare breaths and the right touch away, sudden deep ache of need, and his eyes opened again, finding Rex's gaze as his hands clung and his body tightened, breathing out "close" because it was all he could think to say. 

Rex hummed with pleasure for him, then slid his thumb over the tip just slightly different than the previous strokes, eyes intent on Anakin's face. "Good. I want to taste you, _cyare_. Let me feel you spill on my hand, so I can."

Different touch, all that want, Rex's voice half-encouraging, half-demand... Anakin shattered for it, his head dropping back as his hips shoved up rough and jerky, unable to do anything but. Rex gave just enough added motion to keep the sensation just right for his lover, slowly stilling as Anakin did finally fall back.

He then drew his hand up, while covering Anakin's body by carefully laying against him to give him the comfort his previous lovers seemed to prefer right after. He drew his fingers to his mouth, licking the fluid deliberately, savoring the taste with a deep moan.

Warm skin on his, weight draped over him, Rex not pinning him but holding him close, Anakin realized a moment before he heard Rex moaning. His hands had already been on Rex, still were, and though they weren't exactly perfectly responsive, he could get hold of his lover, wrap him up and wrap a calf around his legs, before he even looked to see that Rex was, in fact, licking at his fingers and looking absolutely, incalculably, thrilled with the world.... His swallow clicked in his throat, and his hands slid over Rex's body again. 

Rex leaned in, paying close attention to the cues in Anakin's face and body, wanting to kiss him but willing to change to assaulting his throat with soft bites and licks if Anakin didn't want to find out what he tasted like on Rex's lips and tongue.

Anakin met him halfway for the kiss, his lips opening and his tongue brushing against Rex's as his left hand slid up to cup behind Rex's nape and his right flattened at the small of his back. Rex moaned into the kiss then, and eagerly shared the taste, his hips beginning to flex against Anakin, just to give them a little more stimulation. 

"Tell me if you're too sensitive for this right now," Rex breathed against Anakin's ear when the kiss broke, rocking them both as he reveled in the feeling of his lover's body under him. He then nipped at the ear, again with care not to mark his Jedi where it could be seen. He had intentions, later, on finding out if he could leave a mark, one low, maybe on the hip, as a reminder of this night.

"Rex," Anakin replied, breathless, mewling soft at the bite and reveling in the feel of hard muscle, sleek skin, and the blazing desire pouring off of Rex, the hot length pressed so tight to his body, "if you try and move away from me right now I'm going to pin you to this bed if it takes the Force to do it!" 

Rex laughed, a low, quiet sound, so rarely heard, no matter how hard his men tried to get it out of him. He ran his arms under Anakin's shoulders, cupping his hands around them, and started moving with a better, slow, strong rhythm. It let him keep Anakin tucked perfectly close, and he let out a long moan as the slide of skin on his cock started working against his control. 

"My _jetii_ ," he whispered in Anakin's ear, the possessive tempered by all of his love and faith and near-worship for all Anakin did to protect them.

Anakin's smile flashed across his lips at the sound of Rex's rare laugh, then those solid, strong arms and hands closed around his back, caught his shoulders, and Rex was really moving against him. Moving, showing him how much he wanted... Anakin gasped a breath, before those words sank deep into him and latched around his heart, making him shake. Claimed like that, with all of Rex's love near poured into his mind... it was so, so far beyond just 'good', it was incredible, and so badly needed. 

"Yeah," he whispered, "your _jetii_ , Rex. My Rex?" Not just his Captain, his friend, even brother... he wanted to claim _just_ Rex. 

" _Elek!_ Yes!" Rex tipped his head enough to find the skin where throat and chest met, well below Anakin's usual clothing, and started kissing and sucking there, using more pressure than before. This would mark, lightly, but he couldn't not do something at being claimed and having his claim accepted. "Your Rex," he breathed when he let go of the skin, his grinding against Anakin growing more fierce, as he knew he could not last long, not when he'd held back so much already.

His left hand tightened around Rex's nape, his right forearm and hand dragging Rex tighter to his body at that answer -- and then Rex was working a mark onto his skin and he couldn't do anything but moan and shove that shoulder up against Rex's mouth. He wanted that, wanted Rex to leave him marked like this, to have it last. Rex was moving more fiercely, harder grinds that were easy to move with, and he heard the 'yes' of his first language leaving his lips.

Rex's breathing grew harsh, as his body and will argued over how long they were going to last, and then he felt that tightening hold, that word he didn't know but could guess, and Rex gave up trying to hold back. He slid one more time against Anakin's athletic body, his hands almost spasming in how tight he was gripping the man's shoulders. His explosion was hard, fast, leaving his body shaking some in the aftermath, but it came with a choked cry as well.

"Anakin!" 

All his love and need and pleasure were bound up in his Jedi's name, before he collapsed against the other man, panting for air.

Rex was shaking in his arms, crying his name against his skin -- and there was hot wet spurting between them, painting his skin, and he lost his breath for a moment. _That_ was different, felt nothing like his own pleasure on his skin, and he shuddered with want and satisfied delight at it. Rex collapsed on him, panting -- Rex, panting, oh, sweet Force -- and Anakin hummed low and reassuring, hand curled around his nape starting to pet him. He was more than a little turned on again, but that, that could wait. 

It took long moments before Rex could control his breathing, or even shift his weight a little to the side so he wasn't crushing his Jedi. Lazily, he acquired the towel in closest reach and used it to clean them both up a little, lips quirking up to see Anakin recovering so soon.

"Tell me what you want, _mesh'la_?" Rex invited even as he tossed the towel to the side.

Anakin had only slightly protested as Rex moved to clean them up, to lay against him instead of completely on top of him -- he'd even let his hand slide down from Rex's nape to a shoulder, which he thought was as much as Rex could ask of him -- and then Rex was talking to him. He shrugged slightly, moving enough to get another kiss from the ridiculously attractive man sprawled over his body, fingers sliding from Rex's shoulder back up to his neck. His right hand slid along Rex's side, enjoying being able to touch him, to have the contact he sometimes felt so strange for needing as much as he did. He let up on kissing Rex after a little while, and grinned at the look on his face. "Show me some more of what you like?" 

Rex kissed him for that, then moved down the bed before Anakin could truly protest. "What I like, _mesh'la_ , is making certain my lovers are boneless by the time I'm through with them," he rumbled, voice dropping back into that pitch. He then dipped his head down, lips gently capturing just the tip of Anakin's cock, eyes on his Jedi's face as he did so.

Anakin blinked once, his head tilting at Rex's words -- even as he shivered at the mix of promise and tease and half-threat there, the pitch before still wrapping fingers at the base of his spine and yanking -- before Rex's mouth suddenly wrapped around his tip distracted him for several long moments. Rex looked steady, content and hungry all at once, and his hand slid along the solid line of his jaw. "...one more way we're alike, then? That's usually me..." he said, a little unevenly, but he thought he ought to be forgiven, under the circumstances. 

Rex gave a swirling exploration with his tongue, tasting their traces and sweat. He then pulled away from the treat awaiting him, to look up at Anakin with hungry intent. "We'll just have to learn to take turns, _cyare_ ," he said before returning to teasing his lover's cock to full hardness with tongue and mouth and the slightest scrape of his teeth.

He shivered at that stroke of Rex's tongue, all playful twist easily as or more skilled than the way of completely wrecking him that his wife had, and the look on Rex's _face_ \-- stars, he looked like he was starving, like this was all he wanted to do. There was a curve of a smile in his words, and then his mouth was back. The mix of words and the focus he could feel that said much the same, was... heady, addictive, thrilling, as much as the incredible feel of his mouth -- which was pretty spectacular all on its own. He kept his hips still with barely more than idle thought, as his hands started petting all over Rex's face, his hair, his shoulders, needing the contact with him, much as he could get. 

Rex settled himself more fully between Anakin's thighs, looping his arms under them so he could hold on to his lover. His attention to Anakin's cock increased, running his tongue along the underside before he took the head in, sucking gently. He began to move further down, going slow, relaxing his throat so he could take the man fully in.

'Love', Rex kept murmuring to him, and it kept feeling like a truth of the universe whispered against his skin. His Rex, his captain... was incredibly good at this, enough that it had him rapidly losing track of exactly what was happening in the haze of how good it felt. He was trying to pay attention to the sense of how Rex was doing this, but Rex's hold and his mouth were making paying attention to anything but how incredible it felt, how good Rex was making it -- and somehow keeping his fingers moving on Rex's body -- pretty well impossible. 

Every slide of the cock in his mouth, along his tongue, deeper… it had Rex moving toward an edge of his own desire. He kept going until Anakin couldn't actually keep his hips still, and then drew off to look up at his lover, knowing how close he was.

"Do you want me to finish… or do you wish to have me, _mesh'la_?" he asked softly once Anakin's whine at him stopping trailed off, loving that sound.

He was supposed to think at this point? Anakin gasped for breath and opened his eyes and looked down at Rex's eyes, his half-swollen lips -- his thumb brushed over them without his intent, but that look was gorgeous -- breathing as he tried to figure out what that answer was. He knew what Rex was offering, and that he was so _steady_ about it -- about being fucked, he made himself think the phrase -- was... "I want -- " poodoo, wrong language, Basic, damn it, "If you're sure, yes, I want to have you..." 

"So damn sure, _cyare_ ," Rex told him before sliding up over Anakin to kiss him, long and hard, keeping their bodies close and loving the feel of it. He slid his hand up to retrieve the lube as he kept kissing Anakin, tongue flicking along his lover's teasingly.

He was getting used to -- and definitely enjoyed -- the feel of Rex's body against him, and all of the heat was definitely better, skin and solid weight on him instead of the limited contact of earlier... and then Rex's mouth was on his, kissing him -- tasting like him, again, if not the full-on bitter-salt of earlier -- and teasing, playful. That wasn't a word he'd used much for Rex, before this, apparently he kept all of his sense of play for sex, which was... not at all a bad place for it, Anakin had to admit. He was very very certainly enjoying the sensation of it, the sharing... 

When Rex pulled back from the kiss, he followed it with a lighter one just on Anakin's lips, before he moved to use the lube on Anakin, being generous with it. Nor did he stop there, as his fingers were already coated in the lubricant. He had practice at this, and getting himself ready for a lover wasn't that unusual, even as he watched the effect that had on Anakin.

Anakin didn't try to hide the way Rex's touch made his hips lift up, the way the contact sawed on his self-control -- and then that slick hand left him and his eyes tracked the move. Rex somehow opened his thighs out, held his balance, and... slid his hand and wrist back between his legs, his fingers starting to disappear into his own body. _Force!_

He knew, a little, what the felt like -- Padmé was adventurous, and there was nothing he wouldn't give her -- so he wasn't entirely startled, but Rex was doing it so _quickly_ , especially with how broad his fingers were... He ached, wanting, and he slid his left hand down Rex's body, stroking his palm over his cock. Similar-enough shape to his own, but every slight difference fascinated both his eyes and his hand. 

That touch had Rex buck against it, groaning with hungry need. " _Elek_ ," he said aloud, eyes moving to watch the way Anakin touched him, bringing him to full hardness with little effort. He was eager to be filled, eager to have Anakin take hold of his body and cock and make him lose himself in pleasure. He wanted his Jedi to be just as lost in him.

Rex moved for his hand, hardening more just for the brush of his touch, and he wrapped his fingers around him. Very different angle, like this, especially with Rex back that little bit from him, but it was still easy to do. Black, coarse curls brushed against the back of his hand, and he stroked again, as his other hand slipped along Rex's side, holding on. He could feel all of that eager, receptive want, hunger for him, and he hummed softly, high pleased tone, as his fingers slid again, and again. "And you call me beautiful? _Stars_ , Rex..." 

"Plenty of my face to go around, _cyare_ ," Rex demurred, hips flexing between that touch and his own. "You? The way your lines come together, all power and strength blazing with that speed I know you have? That's a thing that pulls a man in, makes him need to touch it, taste it," he praised.

Anakin shivered a little at Rex's low litany of wants and reasons, before pulling himself back together, looking up at him with a shake of his head. "No one else would look like you do, Rex, not to me... or could feel like you do..." 

Rex gave a low rumble at the praise, half-denying it, but completely pleased to know his Jedi thought that of him. He took a deep breath and pulled his own hand away, biting at his lip for the lack of sensation.

" _Mesh'la_ , stop a moment," he entreated, wanting to not be that distracted as he moved to take his lover inside himself.

He opened his mouth to ask why, but he could tell the answer... and with a slide of his thumb over the so-damp slit of Rex's cock, he slid his hand to his thigh instead, watching his face. Rex's lips turned up a little before he slid forward, raising his hips slightly. Without hesitation, he took hold of his lover's cock and guided their union of bodies. 

"Kriff…" he swore softly at the sheer pleasure as he took the tip, then ever so slowly sank down along the shaft, eyes closing and head falling back when he had Anakin deeply seated inside of his body.

Anakin held himself _still_ with an effort, but he wanted every moment of this clear in his memory, wanted Rex to have nothing but pleasure from this and wouldn't risk a sudden move damaging that, hurting him at all... Rex looked as delighted, as hungry and pleased all at once, as Padmé ever did when she decided that she wanted him like this, and for a moment Anakin wondered how it was that he could put that expression on anyone's face, let alone _theirs _\-- though how he was thinking at all, with Rex's tight/soft scorching heat wrapped around him, he had no idea.__

__"Yeah," he murmured his agreement, as his back arched without his intent, "didn't you tell me that was the idea?"_ _

__Rex chuckled softly before his head rocked forward, eyes opening in small slits of pleasure to look down at his Jedi. "Touch me, _mesh'la_ ," he invited as he started moving, riding that cock that was blazing proof of his Jedi being with him the way he'd dreamed of too many times. "Make me explode for your touch while I am full of you."_ _

__He was keeping the memory of that warm soft low laugh, Anakin decided, looking up at Rex moving over him, the slide of tight muscle moving up and down him pulling out a shudder as much as Rex's words did. He slid his hand back up to his length, wrapping his hand firm around hot, velvet-over-steel skin, while his right hand slid from hip up, caressing his way along Rex's body. Did he have the concentration to add a Force-hold as well, to wrap his will around Rex and hold him like that, too?_ _

__He wouldn't know if he didn't try, so he did..._ _

__As that hold solidified on Rex's body, he gave a deep, long moan, his body shivering head to toe. He brought his hands to Anakin's shoulders to support himself, never stopping his motion on the cock filling him._ _

__" _Mesh'la, 'lek_ ," he said, half a plea for it to never end._ _

__"Right here, Rex... got you," Anakin answered, wrapping Rex in the Force -- not holding him still, but holding him close -- as he let his hips move just a little, push a little up into the rhythm Rex had found for them, "I'm here."_ _

__So, _so_ good, mind-blowingly so -- if he'd been wholly new to this, he'd have been lost, but he knew enough to know how to control himself, keep from breaking too early just from how this felt. His hand slid again, and again, giving Rex what he'd asked for, much as he could. _ _

__To be held, to be touched, to be filled… it was everything Rex could ever have wanted, but to also know his Jedi loved him and had accepted his offering of himself had the man falling closer to bliss than almost any other time in his short life. Every motion of Anakin's hips tore a moan out of his throat, making his hands open and tighten on the shoulders under them._ _

__A slight shift of his knees changed the angle between them, and the next press down had Anakin perfectly lined up for that magic spot, the one that always made Rex see fireworks behind his eyes._ _

__Rex jerked like raw current had hit him, a noise ripped out of his throat, and if the sense of him hadn't blazed with pleasure Anakin would have been more than worried -- but he could feel how good what had just happened was for Rex, and knowing he _could_ give him that made him need to, again and again if he could, as his wrist rolled to stroke Rex's cock more, pick up the speed of that a little... _ _

__Now it was Rex who whined, feeling like he was no better than a cadet in his own control, so close to losing it, and not wanting to just yet, not until his Jedi was truly ready. "Want you… want your pleasure… together… " he managed to get out in Basic._ _

__"Yeah," Anakin agreed, holding on to his Rex with hands and Force, moving with him, "will -- feeling you'll push me, come on, Rex, give me this..." That had been Basic, right? Right._ _

__Rex closed his eyes then, finding the pool of love and desire that was his concept for his Jedi, focusing on that alongside his body's pleasure. He managed three more slides along Anakin's cock before his hips jerked hard, and he cried out, a long sound of sheer joy as his explosion raced through him._ _

__Feeling Rex break, Rex nearly projecting love and faith and desire straight into his mind -- he might have been able to fight off his own orgasm, but he'd said he wouldn't and he didn't want to and he had to have this. The feel of heat painting his hand and wrist and abs struck him in the half-heartbeat before his pleasure tore through him and let go deep in Rex's willing body._ _

__The man above him almost sobbed as it all felt more perfect than he would ever deserve… and he wasn't ashamed of that. Stoicism was for duty, not family. He collapsed onto Anakin's chest, holding on, being held, and couldn't think of moving to clean up or separate, not yet._ _

__Anakin wrapped around him as Rex landed against his body, dragged the sheet up over them with a barely-there Force grip, and murmured reassuringly, "Here, I'm here, Rex...." he'd heard that half-thought of not deserving, and that was _nonsense_ , but right now all he wanted to do was hold him as tight as Rex seemed to want. _ _

__" _Cyare. Mesh'la jetii. Ner'jetii_ ," Rex murmured tenderly against Anakin's throat, eyes closing heavily as he luxuriated in the shared bliss between them. Eventually he had to move, but it was only a little, so they could both be more comfortable, curled together._ _

__'Beloved. Beautiful Jedi, my Jedi,' Anakin translated the Mando'a easily enough, with Rex thinking it so loudly, and he answered softly in the language he'd learned first, tongue used between his people regardless of species, "Yes, yours. My Rex, my own..." before he realized what he'd done, and said it again in Basic._ _

__Rex was almost out over him, drowsy sprawl of boneless pleasure, and Anakin did not want to wake up with that mess all over his skin. He used the Force to grab the towel still on the bed, and wriggled just enough to get it between them, his arms still holding Rex so close._ _

__His lover was moving, which made Rex crack an eye. He then rumbled slightly, and helped with the effort to get them clean, before firmly laying in along Anakin's side, one thigh over his, head on shoulder. There was no way he was letting his Jedi out of bed without sleeping and cuddling._ _

__Rex's sprawl onto him felt oddly like his lover thought he was going to try to get away, and Anakin smiled at the silliness of that, kissing the closest bit of Rex's skin to his mouth, as he matched him in that cuddling. He wasn't about to leave Rex, no more than he would leave his Angel, without something provoking it. He nuzzled in close, Rex's weight solid and comforting, and let his eyes drop closed._ _

__Somehow, sleep dragged him under in only a few breaths, and he didn't fight it._ _

__+++_ _

__He woke up three hours later, his body protesting being still so long, pinned in place, but Rex's blond head on his shoulder meant the minor sore tensions were far more than worth it. Rex, his lover, beloved... Force, but that thought was a heady one. He looked different, asleep, quieter and almost -- almost young, the twenty-ish of his physical body, not his maturity..._ _

__Rex slowly began to stir, incapable of remaining asleep when there was someone looking at him. His dark eyes opened to see his Jedi's ghost eyes, and it brought the loving back sharply into focus, making all the slight muscle aches have such a pleasant meaning._ _

__"Morning, sir," Rex drawled, all lazy amusement in his voice as he deliberately used the title. "Sleep well?" He ran a hand along Anakin's chest lightly, confident and self-assured that it was allowed, even welcomed._ _

__"It is not," Anakin said mildly, his chest lifting into the stroke of Rex's hand on his skin, "morning yet, Rex. But yeah, I slept... incredibly well. You, _cyare_?" _ _

__That slow smile in the faint half-light... Force, but he wanted to kiss him again._ _

__"Yeah, I did. Something to do with being blissed out of my mind," he answered before leaning up enough to kiss Anakin._ _

__Anakin smiled into the kiss and slid his fingers into the close-cropped mass of his hair, deeply -- deeply -- enjoying the lazy first-waking kiss. "Glad to hear it," he said against his mouth, purring pleasure._ _

__Rex licked at his lips, then nipped the bottom one. "Might have a mind to doing it again pretty soon," he purred, pressing along Anakin's side. "If you want."_ _

__"...'might', is it?" Anakin asked, all amusement in his tone though Rex's voice had already made him shudder, chasing that nip with a kiss of his own. He let his tone drop to something a little more serious, and said, "yes" just so they were completely clear._ _

__"Change that 'might' to a 'definitely'," Rex told him before kissing him one more time. He then made to sit up. "Should clean up a bit more, though," he reassured Anakin, intending to use the 'fresher and do just that._ _

__"Probably both should," Anakin agreed, letting him -- very unwillingly -- out of his arms, after those low, easy words had petted so sweet down his spine. Given some of what they'd done, he _really_ ought to. _ _

__"Want first shot at it?" Rex offered, hesitating so as to give him that option._ _

__"No, go ahead," Anakin replied, soft and lazy, his fingers stroking along Rex's skin as Rex slipped out of the bed, then he just watched him move, the easy play of strong muscle under his skin, the _grace_ of him…_ _

__Rex felt the eyes on him, and half-purred to know it, but he went on into the 'fresher and saw to getting cleaned up. A quick shower actually sounded like the best idea, just to make certain he was presentable in all ways to his lover. When he came out, he was again wearing just a towel on his hips, but he wound up taking it off to offer to Anakin._ _

__"You'd think Fleet would give more towels to their Jedi," he teased. "Or is it part of the plot to keep us from recycling too much water?"_ _

__He watched Rex come back to him and strip off with a smile on his lips, reaching out to brush fingers along one hip from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed._ _

__"Do you see room to store them?" Anakin asked with a laugh, "though you're probably right about the water." He picked himself up out of the bed to go wash up, towel slung lazily over one shoulder. He cleaned up quick and efficient, washing out his mouth, and brought the damp towel back -- Rex was definitely, definitely right about that part._ _

__Rex was sprawled back on the bed, right in the middle, hands tucked under his head. One leg was bent slightly, the other straight out, and the look on his face was open, inviting. "Thought maybe you might want to lead this one, _mesh'la_."_ _

__"Me?" Anakin asked, amused at himself and at Rex alike. Lovely, as inviting as his wife in any of her moods, and he settled on the bed, bracing on his right arm as he draped his body over Rex's, the feel of him still so good. Different, but good, and something he was quickly becoming very happy to have. "Want to lead? _What_ gave you that idea?" he asked against Rex's lips before he kissed him. _ _

__Rex chuckled into the kiss, but gave ground, true to his invitation, letting Anakin be the aggressive one in this encounter. He settled his hands low, one on the back that begged to be stroked and one along a slim, athletic hip. He half-closed his eyes, letting the feel seep into his bones, of being pinned by his Jedi. Anakin was longer in body, but a shade lighter than most brothers, a difference in mass and muscle density._ _

__"You rarely do well with letting others take that from you," he answered after the kiss._ _

__Anakin laughed, not bothering to protest -- Rex knew him too well for him to even try -- and he shifted into the press of those strong, broad hands for a moment before he shifted to seeing how Rex liked a lick at the base-point of his jaw, a slow, lingering suck over the pulse-point of his throat, and yet another kiss just a little lower, as his left hand slid under Rex's back to hold him. This part, foreplay, waking his beloved's body to full desire, this he knew he was good at, even if the shape and weight of Rex's body was different, as were the tells of how he was doing at that..._ _

__"Feels good… different," Rex told him, as if divining the thought. "Most of the vod'e I've shared a berth with, they tend to be rougher… but I like this." He ran his hand on Anakin's back up a little, stroking so lightly._ _

__"Glad," he murmured, then almost laughed, though that casual 'most of' made him blink. He lifted his head a little, mouth quirking, while his back followed that slow stroke. "You've met Padmé, Rex, would you dare start rough?"_ _

__Rex's eyes glazed over. "Unfair question, sir; I've seen her with a blaster," he said, even as his body reacted to the thought of his Jedi with the Senator. Amidala was… well, she was fast becoming a patron saint and idol that was prayed to by some of the younger men as stories of Geonosis and other conflicts spread. "You two would be pretty well-matched," he decided after a long moment, his hand never growing still._ _

__Anakin felt that sudden lift of his hips, of Rex's cock hardening under his weight -- at the thought of them? Yeah, he thought so, and that had him smiling as much as the dazed look on Rex's face._ _

__"What's unfair about it?" he asked, curious, as his body shifted against Rex's and he went back to what he was doing. Namely, leaving kisses and licks and light soft bites down the column of Rex's throat and out along his shoulder, fingers flexing on his shoulder-blade. Something so different in the very feel of his skin, how, Anakin wasn't sure, but it was a difference he thought he liked..._ _

__Rex gave a chuckle, but it changed to a moan midway through one of Anakin's bites on his shoulder. "She is… remember you asked, Anakin… she is everything a vod could desire in a woman. Smart, fierce, protective of her own, nurturing, and skilled in combat. There's a reason the men fall over themselves to volunteer for anything involving Coruscant or Naboo; it's on hopes of seeing her."_ _

__That 'remember you asked' flicked uncomfortably close to some of Obi-Wan's comments, but the moan, the tone of Rex's near-worshipful voice kept him from following that mental track. He kept the low, sharp noise he wanted to make at the thought of all of them wishing after his wife bitten back, firmly and deliberately making himself be pleased at their excellent taste. She _was_ incredible, there were so many reasons he adored her... and he had no doubt she would tell him if one of the vod'e ever actually charmed her so much. Just as he would, next time they had any privacy, tell her about Rex. _ _

__"She is," he agreed, low and so smugly satisfied at the thought of her, at all of Rex's praise for his lady wife. Which still didn't mean he understood why it was an unfair question. Rex had mentioned the difference from his brothers first... He set the confusion aside, though, as his mouth mapped collarbone and broad, flat pectoral, following slight shifts of Rex's body. He could talk about his Angel later. Right now he had a new lover to touch, to kiss and learn._ _

__Rex curled his hand on Anakin's back, letting his trimmed nails traces the ridges of the spine, light and easy with the pressure, even as he twisted and squirmed at every new kiss or bite. He kept pressing up into those, hungry for Anakin to mark him clearly._ _

__Urgency and eager, longing want pressed across his mind every time he bit, no matter how lightly, Rex's cock against his skin hardening a little more, and it didn't take much to realize why... but he lifted his mouth anyway, wanting to see Rex's response to his asking. "You want me to mark you, Rex? Leave you something you'll feel later, even if your blacks mean nobody else sees?"_ _

__Rex shuddered, his whole body flexing and relaxing as he met his lover's eyes. "Yes, sir… I want that reminder badly, _mesh'la_. Want you to make your claim on me, mark it in my skin."_ _

__The whole-hearted answer, Rex's shake and the way he somehow opened up for giving it, petted calm and surety down Anakin's spine and he hummed a low noise of satisfaction before he licked to just above Rex's heart, lips pressed close enough to swear he could feel the thud, before he started deliberately, carefully marking him. Padmé had a spot just below where the waist of his leggings hit that she loved to leave a mark, when she got the chance (and of laying her hand right over it, after), and she'd had to teach him how _not_ to except when he meant it... but this seemed right, with Rex. _ _

__Rex's noise was part groan, part whine, and all loving acceptance, his hands going flat on back and waist, just holding on, his breathing harsh and ragged at such a simple intimacy._ _

__It was anything but simple in his head though, as his reinforced imprint on his Jedi was symbolically accepted all over again with this deliberate claim on him._ _

__" _Ner'jetii_ ," he whispered in hushed reverence, before he deliberately rubbed up against Anakin, inviting more exploration._ _

__" _Elek_ , Rex," Anakin told him, matching both the language and the deliberate rub/rock of Rex's body, " _gar'jetii_ , love..." _ _

__He could feel how much that was doing to Rex, that he was in some very real way making something between them different as he took/gave this, but he _knew_ Rex wanted it... and Padmé had changed him in accepting him, was that really so different? He slid his mouth to drag teeth over a nipple lightly, curious about Rex's responses to that. _ _

__"Nnnnggghhh," was what escaped Rex as he gave up on the lower hold, and brought that hand up to tangle in Anakin's hair. "More… need and want more, Anakin," he said once he got his voice back under control._ _

__"Good," Anakin answered, a delighted grin curving itself across his lips as he looked up Rex's body to see his face, "because I'm just getting started. Anything in particular you meant, though?" He asked the question lightly, even as he deliberately shifted his body against the stiff length trapped between them -- he'd picked that up from her without knowing he had, it seemed._ _

__"If you're asking," Rex began, voice throaty, as he had to lick his lips and force his hips to be still. "I'm really enjoying your mouth but there's a part of me that's pretty hopeful for its attention," he said, letting a light tease thread through his tone, leaving it hanging as he evaluated Anakin's reaction. If the man reacted with negativity, he'd offer up an innocuous body part._ _

__Brazen, bold answer, _just_ like Rex, though with just enough room for him to escape it if that wasn't something he wanted to do -- Anakin couldn't figure out why he wouldn't want to. Rex had for him, Padmé had, and he loved the moments they had the time that he could bury his face between her legs and drive her incoherent... Why would he not want to with the man he'd found himself toppling into in love with? _ _

__"Impatient, much?" he answered, soft tease, licking a long stripe along Rex's ribs as he slid lower, "I already had plans on that."_ _

__Rex's fingers carded through Anakin's hair at that answer. "Not used to having so much time, _mesh'la_. On Kamino, you had to steal the time and find a place the Longnecks never noticed. Now… well, it's not as if the few I trust myself with have much time when I see them." _ _

__Of his own company, Kix was the only one that could sometimes persuade him to a berth, and that was complicated by the fact Jesse was rarely away from his chosen mate. While most of the brothers left rank at the door, Rex had never been able to adopt that mentality, given that he'd been bred as a captain but shoved into a commander's role when he earned the Jaig Eyes._ _

__"Aah," Anakin murmured, nodding once, pressing back against the hand in his hair -- it was a combination of comforting and need, not a yank, a demand, and so he purred at it -- "I _definitely_ understand that!" _ _

__Since they'd left Naboo, he could count on one hand the number of times they'd had half as much time as he wanted to be together... between her schedule and his command, single stolen hours were more common. When they could even manage those. "...but you took your time with me?"_ _

__Rex had touched him like they had forever, slow and thorough and intent..._ _

__"You're my _jetii_ , Anakin. Once you made it clear I could… I had to give you as much memory as I could, for when I --" _ _

__Anakin snarled, low in his throat, and moved, Force making it fast as a battlefield strike, to seal his mouth over Rex's, kiss him as hard and deep and intent as he could. He was _not_ hearing that, or having with it, and his right hand had somehow joined his left in being locked on Rex's skin somewhere under his back. He was **not** losing Rex, Rex was _his_. _ _

__Rex gave way to that kiss, hands tightening to hold onto his lover with all of his strength. He had not meant to upset Anakin; he literally saw the world as death being right around the corner. He couldn't but, when he was giving brothers over to pyres by the dozens._ _

__Anakin felt Rex open up under him, the way he held on very much a reassurance, as he kissed him with all of his focus and need, his intent to keep what was his, until he was dizzy with the need for air and had to break away from his mouth. He sucked a breath, another, and watched Rex's face for a moment, past the faint spots over his vision._ _

__There was sadness in his eyes, but more, there was peace behind it. Rex got his ankle hooked around Anakin's leg, then ran both hands up into his hair, holding on as he rose up to kiss Anakin lightly on the lips._ _

__"Yours," he said, keeping his voice gentle, even soft, but with all he was offered behind it._ _

__"Mine," Anakin agreed, between two gasps for breath, the feel of Rex wrapped around him steadying him a little more. Peace, and sadness, weren't exactly what he was hoping to see on his lover right now, and he made a low, half-uncertain noise, left hand sliding up to brush over Rex's cheekbone._ _

__"Mmm," Rex murmured, pushing into that caress. " _Ner'jetii_ ," he added, before rocking his hips a little, sliding his hands down over shoulders and biceps. _ _

__Whatever had Rex looking like that, it wasn't him, and that lift and rock of Rex's hips, along with the want that rippled against his mind all said 'more'. Anakin kissed him one more time, more gently, before he started mapping -- quickly -- his way down the side of Rex's strong body he'd paid a little less attention to in his first slide down him. He made sure to keep a good, solid contact with Rex's cock this time, while his hand followed his mouth down._ _

__Rex settled a hand back in Anakin's hair, light and gentle, anchoring himself in the present, while he knotted his hand in the sheet to keep from bucking too much when this was the first time his lover had done this for a man._ _

__"No more than you're comfortable with, _mesh'la_ ," Rex urged him._ _

__Anakin smiled up at him, braced on both of his elbows, lying on one hip, and dipped his head back down to suck a bruise onto one of Rex's gold-sheened hips, breathing the rich, deep-musk scent of him -- so different, but it made him _want_ just as much -- before he tilted his head down, and in, and licked blood-dark damp soft skin. Taste burst into his mouth, more like his than Padmé's, but not that much like, and he licked again, a broad flat swipe. He knew that texture against his palm, not his tongue, but learning it like this, with Rex's presence screaming want to him, that suited him just fine. _ _

__Rex's head fell back in the pillow, his eyes closing, as that felt exquisite. He hadn't felt someone so inexperienced try this since he'd been just as inexperienced, fumbling around with his batch mates. That added something completely different to it for him, and he found it easier to keep his hips perfectly still._ _

__Rex held still for him, though Anakin could see the way his hips had tightened, his thighs corded up, and knew that wasn't as easy as Rex was making it look. Force knew, _he_ had a hell of a time holding still, moments like this! It was probably a good thing, though, since Rex moving would make this... a little more difficult. He remembered something Padmé had done a time or two, and slid his left hand down Rex's body, forearm laid across hip and thigh, as he licked again, and again. His tongue slid from crown to shaft, texture here different but no less good, no less wanted. Rex's scent was all he could breathe, the heat off his body a near-physical thing as well, and his presence was nearly overwhelming. _ _

__" _Elek_ ," Rex said, more than once, as the sensations built in a rising tide of need and pleasure combined. He **would** be still, would not give in to the instincts demanding that he thrust. His fingers tangled more in Anakin's hair, the other hand tightening further in the sheet. _ _

__" _'lek_?" Anakin murmured, messy against Rex's skin as he licked again, and again, and slowly shifted his weight and his hand so that he could tug Rex's length more out towards him. Rex looked perfectly proportioned, made just right for his body; but from this angle he was big, too, enough that he was going to have to drop his jaw open to get around his tip. So that was what he did. It felt awkward, and he shifted without letting go to try to find a better spot and angle, weight heavy on his tongue._ _

__"Yes," Rex managed in Basic, but then Anakin's mouth was around him, and he was so damn glad of the weight of the man's arm on his hip as an extra reminder to stay still. Gently, he petted along Anakin's hair, while tipping his face enough to actually see as Anakin did this._ _

__He knew Rex was watching him, knew that before he felt the slide of fingers along his hair. Careful easy touch, Rex petting him easy and light, and he slid his mouth back slightly, then forward again, slowly figuring out how to brace himself and use his lips and tongue and draw his cheeks in against -- against the cock in his mouth to make this work for Rex, make this as good as he could. He glanced up, finding Rex's dark eyes blazing at him, pleasure/want/delight pouring through him from Rex's presence, and somehow _he_ was the one moaning... _ _

__" _Mesh'la_ ," Rex purred at him. "Good, so good… feels amazing, _ner'jetii_ ," he continued, eyes half-closing in pleasure as Anakin moved his tongue a little. His fingers found the skin behind Anakin's ear, caressing there lightly, even as he let the desire pool in his guts, doing nothing to shield against his Jedi._ _

__Rex wanting so openly, voice that low rough rumble, fingers so gentle, the need in him pouring through Anakin's connection to the Force, that quiet claiming 'my Jedi'... Anakin whined softly, wanting, his body shifting without his intent. He had to pull back for a moment, grab a breath, and then he slid down again. Easier this time, and he could slide a little lower, too, give Rex that... He wanted this, he wanted it so much, wanted Rex in his arms and his mouth, wanted his pleasure, so he tried sliding farther yet, felt Rex's head against the back of his mouth almost his throat and coughed. He tipped his head back, swallowed to settle his throat down, and tried that again._ _

__"Easy, _cyare_ , go light…" Rex urged him. He stroked through Anakin's hair, before moaning again at the way this felt, so different than with Cody or Kix or one of his other brothers. "So good…" he praised, eyes closing all the way as he felt the warmth building so perfectly._ _

__Light? Who exactly did Rex think he was talking to? Anakin made a half-amused noise against Rex's skin, tongue sliding along the long vein, tightening his mouth a little as he overrode his nerves and half-autonomic reflexes to slide down again, forearm pinning him a little more to the bed as this time it worked the way he wanted it to and Rex slid down into his throat._ _

__Rex gasped, the sound breaking into a moan halfway, and those fingers stopped briefly as Rex forced himself to be as still as possible. " _Cyare_ , what you do to me…" he groaned when he could think again. "Careful, my love… careful."_ _

__When was he ever careful with himself, Anakin wanted to ask, but he had his mouth really incredibly full, down into his throat full, and despite his nerves trying violently to protest that, he had control of his own body, enough for this. He slid down more, until he had his lips against black curls, held it there for a moment just to feel Rex like this, just because he could, because he had to, then drew back up to grab another breath. He could see why his wife enjoyed doing this, why Rex did, there was something about the feeling of it that was just all-out _good_ , and... _ _

__" _Cyare_ ," Rex said warningly, that sensation of being held in Anakin's throat and mouth threatening to break his control. "Too good." He rested his other hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Makes my body fight my control to feel you like that around me."_ _

__Hearing Rex's voice warning like that, the heat and edge in it... he moaned, satisfaction and pleasure and hunger all blending, his own and Rex's twined together, and momentarily basked in the idea of being able to push Rex like that. He changed how he was braced, though, laying the steel of his right forearm over Rex's right hip to free his left hand and slide it to wrap around Rex's base. Give him the pressure all the way down that way, and go back to what he was doing without quite so much risk when Rex lost the fight with his hips. He was going to get better enough at this to not worry about that -- preferably soon -- but it wasn't today, and he wanted Rex's pleasure. He slid his mouth back down to his fingers, and sucked._ _

__The noise that escaped Rex wasn't intelligible, and Anakin felt the hips strain, but his lover remained still despite it, both hands moving along Anakin's shoulder and hair now. "Like that, yes, _cyare_ , please…."_ _

__He half-hummed hearing and agreement, want and need, and kept working. Rex's cock on his tongue, in his mouth, at the back of his throat pretty much all he could think about, their pleasure all he could feel, and he wanted, so badly, to answer that plea._ _

__Rex fell into the pleasure, eyes closed, all of his nerves on fire and concentrated at the points they were touching, especially his cock in Anakin's mouth… and then he knew he was too close, that his explosion was so near._ _

__" _Mesh'la_ , now?" he asked, needing to know his lover was willing, that he could let go._ _

__Kriff yes, _now_ , Anakin thought, making a noise that sounded starving even to his own ears as he sucked at him harder, fingers of his right hand signing 'yes' more than half-frantically. _ _

__Rex moaned, low and deep, then settled his hands on Anakin's shoulders, not tangling in his hair, as he concentrated on that pulsing fire in his veins, the surge of need in his bones… and he found himself falling completely into the sensations around his cock, all pleasure and heat and pulling him away from conscious thought as he gave way to his need._ _

__Hot, bitter-salt taste pouring into his mouth, Rex's length spasming in his hand and against his lips, and Anakin tried to swallow, tried to keep up, wanting the taste, wanting to have this, but he couldn't quite. He felt some spilling from the corners of his mouth, but he stayed 'til Rex went still and then slid back, licking at his mouth._ _

__Rex had opened his eyes at the move, saw that tongue dart out and back… and he reached out, grabbing Anakin to drag him in along his body, hungrily claiming a kiss. He looped an ankle around Anakin's leg, holding him there, arms going around his back, hands up along his ribs. With his lover held tight against him, he started to move, wanting to give back to Anakin all that pleasure, while he licked the taste of himself out of Anakin's mouth._ _

__Rex reached and dragged, hauled him up along his body... hot muscle hit his length and his hips shoved, clawed need raking wild down his spine as Rex's tongue slid into his mouth like he was starving again already. He opened for it as his body bucked hard, Rex's abs against his shaft almost intolerably good. His left hand slid up, back, under Rex's shoulder, and he clutched on as he moved helplessly. He hadn't -- he'd known he wanted but he hadn't known how far gone he was..._ _

__" _Elek_ ," Rex crooned at him, coming away from the kiss. He knew just how to move to take his beloved over the edge quickly, as his mouth latched onto Anakin's shoulder, sucking and biting a new mark there. "Move with me, _mesh'la_ , and don't hold back."_ _

__Anakin shuddered at the bite, his hips shoving hard against Rex's moving body, trying to find the words to answer and failing completely, need and pleasure twined so tight that he couldn't do anything but break apart, lose himself in the orgasm that tore down his spine and through him._ _

__Rex never let go, didn't stop moving until motion was not what Anakin needed. Then he just held him all the tighter, mouth on his throat and shoulder, letting him come back down from the high of that at his own pace._ _

__" _Ner'jetii_ ," he said softly, tone light and loving._ _

__Anakin followed Rex's voice back up to coherency, his breathing still ragged, and he nodded once, licking at skin under his mouth lightly -- huh. His lips were a little sore -- just to taste Rex's skin. " _Gar'jetii_ ," he agreed, once he could get to words, and shifted to hold onto Rex as closely as he was being held. "My Rex." _ _

__His, his and warm and real and _here_... "Mmm." quiet, utterly content hum, as just how incredible that had felt slipped through his mind again. _ _

__"Yours," Rex reassured him, nuzzling at his hair, reaching for the towel that was at the edge of his finger tips. "Clean up, yes, then more sleep?" he offered, thrilled at the idea of being able to keep his general in bed for more hours._ _

__"That sounds... absolutely incredible," Anakin agreed, cuddling in close before he moved enough to let Rex work on getting them cleaned up. He felt absolutely bonelessly lax, and didn't want to mess with that. Also, sleep with another body close was a precious and much-craved thing, since the first time he had gotten to do so._ _

__His Captain took care of them, maneuvered a sheet up over them, and they let themselves drift back into sleep, wrapped up in each other._ _


End file.
